Je t'attend
by Neyane
Summary: One Shot écrit pour un concours sur Beika Street. Romance ShinRan. Enjoy! D


**Je t'attend**

_« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur  
C'est un proverbe bien menteur  
Car malgré la distance,  
C'est à toi que je pense »_

C'est étrange ce qu'on peut parfois trouver sur les portes des toilettes. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de bêtises, mais parfois, on trouve de vrais perles. Ran resta encore quelques secondes à fixer les quelques lignes, afin de les graver dans son esprit. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, ces lignes. Deux personnes qu'elle connaissait très, très bien.  
L'adolescente passa rapidement au lavabos, son mouchoir entre les mains, tout en repensant à ce poème, et à la personne qui avait bien pu l'écrire. Elle transpirait, et avait un peu de mal à penser. Voyant qu'elle était seule, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de se redresser pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir.  
Oui, elle avait bien bouger aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'elle allait au karaté presque tous les jours en ce moment, et que le cours d'aujourd'hui était un des plus longs de la semaine. Elle était fatiguée, mais c'était une bonne fatigue. Une baume sur ces douleurs secrètes qu'elle tentait d'apaiser par tous les moyens possible, dont le sport, et que ces quelques lignes, vu par hasard, avaient ressuscitées.  
_« Loin des yeux »_  
Il était si loin des siens! Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu? Quelque semaine? Un moi? Elle avait l'impression d'une éternité.  
_« Loin du cœur »_  
Alors pourquoi cette impression que son cœur était déchiré en deux, que la partie restante ne faisait que se meurtrir d'avantage en attendant le retour de sa moitié?  
_« C'est un proverbe bien menteur »_  
Où était le mensonge? Il était loin d'elle, et pourtant, son cœur en souffrait plus que jamais. L'idée de base n'était-elle pas que l'on finissait par oublier la personne éloignée? Pour elle, c'était tout le contraire, alors oui, c'était peut-être bien un mensonge...  
_« Car malgré la distance »_  
Quelle distance? Où était-il exactement? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait rien. Quel besoin avait-il de partir à l'autre bout du pays pour résoudre ses enquêtes? A l'autre bout du monde? Et pourquoi cette impression, encore plus terrible, qu'elle avait toujours qu'il était en réalité si près d'elle, comme ces deux amoureux de romans, chacun d'un côté du pilier qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous, si proches et pourtant si loin... Comme la lune qu'on regardait mais qu'on ne pouvait toucher. Quelque chose qu'on croit à portée de main mais en réalité insaisissable. Comme de l'eau. Oui, c'était ça, comme de l'eau. Elle le revoyait, et elle était incapable de le retenir, comme l'eau qui s'écoule sans cesse, quelle que soit la façon dont on positionne ses mains pour la retenir.  
_« C'est à toi que je pense »_  
Ça, pour penser à cet idiot de détective, elle pensait à lui... Chaque jour, elle constatait cette absence, et chaque jour, elle lui faisait un peu plus mal, devenait plus dur à supporter. Certains jours plus que d'autres.  
Et alors, que devait-elle faire? Le poème n'avait pas de suite, et lui paraissait soudain inachevé. Et ensuite? Fallait-il attendre? Combien de temps?  
La réponse lui apparu lorsqu'elle sorti, son sac de sport à la main. Une voiture l'attendait, et loin, très loin, il y avait le centre ville, et quelque part dans le centre ville, un lieu, un restaurant où son cœur avait été de nouveau entier le temps d'une soirée. Et la brise semblait lui apporter les paroles de ce soir là, des mots dit d'une voix d'enfant, mais avec un sens pourtant si fort...  
_« Un jour, même mort, je reviendrais... »_  
Oui. Il allait revenir. Il avait une réponse à lui donner, cette imbécile. Il n'allait quand même pas échapper à cette résolution là?  
_« Alors... Si Ran pouvait m'attendre jusque là... »_  
C'est pourtant Conan qui lui avait dit ces mots, comme si il comprenait ce que Shinichi et elle vivait. Il l'avait dit avec une telle tête... Ran sourit à ce souvenir, tout en secouant la tête. Quelle idée d'impliquer cet enfant dans leurs histoires!  
Mais... soit. Elle allait attendre. Elle attendait déjà. Elle attendrait toujours si il le faut. Le jour où il reviendrait pour de bon et où ils pourraient enfin se dire leurs déductions de ce secret qui liaient leurs cœurs.

_« Tu entends ça, Shinichi? Tu as intérêt à revenir! …  
Je t'attend »_


End file.
